


Taking over Me

by ChocolatVanille



Series: My Immortal works [1]
Category: My Immortal
Genre: Ebony is a dork (maybe), Ebony's name is Ebony but not with the random middle names, F/F, F/M, My Immortal AU, My Immortal was a play this whole time, Tara portraid as villan in story, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatVanille/pseuds/ChocolatVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the infamously bad fanfic: My Immortal, but what if all of that had been a plot of a movie? What if the infamous Mary Sue, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way was an actual being forced to be in this movie? What if Ebony and Draco or Vampire were never an actual couple, but instead Britney the prep and Ebony were the actual couple? Or if Ebony had a secret sister we all didn't know about? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking over Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the very first fanfic that I have ever done so it may not be good. But I will do my best to learn from my mistakes and become a better writer.

Money, that was all that Ebony Way had needed right now. She needed to make money to feed both herself and her younger sister, Ivory. Their parents couldn't do that because they had died of lung cancer when Ebony was a little girl and Ivory just a baby. "If only they had stopped sooner, then Ivory wouldn't have to go through this" the now 17 year old girl thought, remembering her mother's long black hair that she would dye red streaks on, and her father's also black hair that she recieved from both. Ivory however, was born an albino, which was a big surprise, but nonetheless loved anyways. "Ebony" Ivory said with her soft quiet voice that had made Ebony wake up from her train of thoughts. "Y-Yeah?" Ebony asked as she walked towards the white-haired girl. "Did you find any jobs hiring yet?" the young 13 year old asked, tipping her garden hat to keep the sun from harming her, Ebony's blue eyes staring into her sister's red ones. "Not yet..." Ebony started "but I'll find one!" she ended attempting to keep a smile on her face despite knowing the hardships that both had. "Ebony, you know there is nothing to smile about, we barely have food, shelter, or even nice clothes!" Ivory protested as Ebony stared at her stained purple shirt, tattered blue jeans, and black Converse© in shame. "Well that may be... Slightly the case" Ebony started "but at least ee have each other!" she said as both were walked around different jobs hoping to see at least one needing a new cashier or waiter or something, but receiving dirty glares instead. "Oh Ebony stop that! No one cares about that anymore!" Ivory yelled not being able to take it anymore. "Hey! Calm down I was jus-" Ebony began before being interrupted "Oh just, just try actually to help us, to help me." Ivory exclaimed before calming down, "L-Look I'm sorry it's just... I can't take living like this anymore..." She finished with Ebony staring at her in shock. "N-No it's okay I understand" Ebony finally spat out as she hugged her sister, not caring the slightest of what the other people were thinking right now. The two kept walking around until they saw an advertisement for a job. "Movie Casting for My Immortal! Need female protagonist!" the paper said in giant black letters then in tiny letters right under it said "If you would like to try out call 123-456-789 (I know ·-·) or go to 930 Will Street (random address I made up.) "Ebony! We can go there and have you try out, you love acting! Ivory said with joy in her voice. "Well, she isn't lying, I do love acting..." Ebony thought. "Ivory, you know I am not good at it" Ebony started but was interrupted by Ivory again "Of course you are! You just have to believe in yourself! After a long pause Ebony hesitantly said "Okay I'll give it a try, but I am almost positive I won't make it." "Yay! your the best! Ivory said already running towards the street as Ebony tried to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good so far? Please let me know! "Fangs"


End file.
